vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas VHS 2004
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This product (including its soundtrack) is authorized for private use only. All Other Rights Reserved. Unless expressly authorized by law or in writing by the copyright owner, any Copying, public performance or other use of this product of any part of it is strictly prohibited. This product is not to be exported, resupplied or distributed by way of trade without authorization form the copyright owner. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution may result in severe criminal and civil penalties. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Opening Previews *Bambi: Special Edition Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews (cont.) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video Opening Previews *Mulan II Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Disney's Fast Play *Sky Radio *Hallmark Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logo and Title Card WALT DiSNEY PICTURES WALT DiSNEY PICTURES PRESENTS MICKEY'S Twice upon A Christmas MICKEY'S Twice Upon A Christmas Ending Credits and Logos DIRECTOR Matthew O'Callaghan PRODUCER Pam Mardsen-Siragusa "BELLES ON ICE" STORY DIRECTOR Peggy Holmes STORY Peggy Holmes SCREENPLAY Bill Motz & Bob Both AND Peggy Holmes "CHRISTMAS: IMPOSSIBLE" STORY DIRECTOR Matthew O'Callaghan STORY Chad Fiveash & James Patrick Stoterauz SCREENPLAY Chad Fiveash & James Patrick Stoterauz AND Matthew O'Callaghan "CHRISTMAS MAXIMUS" STORY DIRECTOR Theresa Pettengill STORY Theresa Pettengill SCREENPLAY Bill Motz & Bob Both AND Shirley Pierce "DONALD'S GIFT" STORY DIRECTOR Carole Holliday STORY Carole Holliday SCREENPLAY Jim Peronto AND Carole Holliday "MICKEY'S DOG-GONE CHRISTMAS" STORY DIRECTOR Matthew O'Callaghan STORY Colin Goldman AND Matthew O'Callaghan SCREENPLAY Michael Shipley & Jim Bernstein AND Shirley Pierce CASTING Jamie Thomason WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF Wayne Allwine Tony Anselmo Jeff Bennett Jim Cummings Bill Farmer Tress MacNeille Jason Marsden Chuck McCann Clive Revill Russi Taylor Alan Young DIALOGUE DIRECTORS Matthew O'Callaghan Jamie Thomason SCORE Stephen James Taylor ART DIRECTOR Alan Bodner EDITORS Julie Rogers Kirk Demorest PRODUCTION MANAGER Mary Ellen Bauder ANIMATION CONSULTANTS Chris Buck Andreas Deja Eric Leighton STORY STORY ARTISTS Keith Baxter, Devin Crane, Don Dougherty, Nicholas Filippi, Todd Kurosawa, Robert Lence, Lonnie Lloyd, Alex Mann, Douglas Murphy, Leonardo Pinero, Scott Shaw, Raymond Shenusay, Robert Souza, Ralph Zondag DESIGN LOCATION DESIGN James Beihold, Andrew Ice, Stephen Lewis, Alexander McCrae BG PAINT Ruben Chavez, Natasha Liberman, Robert Schaefer, Dennis Venizelos, Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri CHARACTER DESIGN Dana Landsberg, Harry Sabin PROP DESIGN Terence Hudson, Marty Warner COLOR STYLISTS Dene Ann Heming, Dorothea Schoentag ANIMATION REFERENCES Wayne Carlisi, Thomas D. Hofstedt TIMING DIRECTORS David Brain, John Kafka PRODUCTION CG CONSULTANT Marcus Hobbs TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Brian Cole, Alex Teslik III CASTING SUPERVISOR Daniel J. Soulsby TALENT COORDINATOR Steve Neibert SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Jenny North PRODUCTION MANAGER, DIGITAL Traci Balthazor PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Brian J. Carey, Mary Jo Miller, Marc Silver PRODUCTION ASSOCIATES Anne Convery, Chris Craig, Albert Ruiz CONTINUITY CHECKERS Denise Link, Richard Sullivan PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Jacqueline Robbins PRODUCTION SECRETARIES Melissa Aaron, Chris Craig VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Catherine Deeter, Len Smith VISUAL DEVELOPMENT EFFECTS Jeff L. Howard POP UP MECHANICALS Wayne Kalama PRODUCTION SERVICES Blur Studio Inc. "BELLE'S ON ICE" – "DONALD'S GIFT" "MICKEY'S DOG-GONE CHRISTMAS" – "POP-UP BOOK" PRODUCER Al Shier CREATIVE DIRECTOR Tim Miller ANIMATION SUPERVISOR Marlon Nowé MODELING & SCENE ASSEMBLY SUPERVISOR Aaron Powell LAYOUT & EDITORIAL SUPERVISOR Paul Taylor PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Mandy Sekelsky LAYOUT Jeff Fowler, Bryan Hillestad, Derron Ross, Leo Santos, Paul Taylor, Dave Vallone MODELING Corey Butler, Irfan Celik, Sze Chan, Jangwoo Choi, Sebastien Chort, Zack Cork, Jerome Denjean, Sam Gebhardt, Brook Kievit, Asier Lavina, Kevin Margo, Barrett Meeker, David Menkes, Sid Moye, Tuan Ngo, Cemre Ozkurt, Laurent Pierlot, Aaron Powell, Nathan Reidt, Dan Rice, Seung Youb (Kull) Shin, Sung-Wook Su RIGGING LEADS Sze Chan, Paul Hormis, Jon Jordan John Bunt, Jangwoo Choi, Brook Kievit, Barrett Meeker, Tuan Ngo, Seung Youb (Kull) Shin, Sung-Wook Su MORPH TARGETS LEAD Sze Chan Irfan Celik, Jangwoo Choi, Zack Cork, Sam Gebhardt, Brook Kievit, Barrett Meeker, Tuan Ngo, Cemre Ozkurt, Aaron Powell, Nathan Reidt, Seung Youb (Kull) Shin, Sung-Wook Su ANIMATION SEQUENCE LEADS Bryan Hillestad, Leo Santos, Dave Vallone TECHNICAL LEAD Jon Jordan Win Bien, Luc Degardin, Jean-Dominique Fievet, Jeff Fowler, Makoto Koyama, Keith Lango, Remi McGill, Cemre Ozkurt, Ruel Pascual, Samir Patel, Derron Ross, Davy Sabbe, George Schermer, Jason Taylor, Jeff Wilson FACIAL ANIMATION Win Bien, Ricardo Biriba, Luc Degardin, Jean-Dominique Fievet, Jeff Fowler, Ryan Girard, Hans Heymans, Makoto Koyama, Keith Lango, Remi McGill, Cemre Ozkurt, Ruel Pascual, Samir Patel, Fernando Pazos, Derron Ross, Davy Sabbe, George Schermer, Jason Taylor, Zack Volker, Jeff Wilson, Onur Yeldan BG CHARACTER ANIMATION Asier Lavina SCENE ASSEMBLY, LIGHTING & COMPOSITING SEQUENCE LEADS Sebastien Chort, Dan Rice, David Stinnett Heikki Anttila, Corey Butler, Jangwoo Choi, Zack Cork, Tom Dillon, Juan Granja, Tim Jones, Dan Knight, Makoto Koyama, Brian Kulig, Remi McGill, Barrett Meeker, David Menkes, Sid Moye, Tuan Ngo, Todd Perry, Laurent Pierlot, Derron Ross, Seung Youb (Kull) Shin, Sung-Wook Su, Tim Wallace, Gus Wartenberg, Dave Wilson FX Daniel Ferreira, Seung Jae Lee, Seung Youb (Kull) Shin, Sung-Wook Su CLOTH SIM Paul Hormis, Asier Lavina, Sung-Wook Su PAINT & ROTO LEAD Tom Dillon John Bunt, Corey Butler, Gus Wartenberg CONCEPT ART Sean McNally, Chuck Wojtkiewcz PIPELINE MANAGER Tom Dillon PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Amanda Powell IT TEAM Dave Humpherys, Matt Newell, Daemeon Nicolaou, Duane Powell, Barry Robison Sparx* Studio "CHRISTMAS MAXIMUS" – "CHRISTMAS: IMPOSSIBLE" TECHNICAL PRODUCER Guillaume Hellouin LINE PRODUCER Jean Marc Geyer HEAD OF PRODUCTION Caroline Souris SET MODELING SUPERVISOR Thierry Grizard SET MODELING Hugo Arcier, Alexandre Céalis, Émilien Dessons, Karine Faron, Fabien Guiliani, Laurent Hamery, Vanessa Lamblet, Celine Lardet, François-Xavier Lepeintre, Bruno Leprovost, Olivier Marci, Stéphane Paris, Sébestien Rossi MATTE PAINTING ARTIST Jean-François Azzopardi CHARACTER MODELING SUPERVISOR Michel Pecqueur CHARACTER MODELING Julien Charles, Gérald Clévy, Olivier Georges, Laurent Hamery, Laurent Hubert, Jean Charles Laurent, Vincent Odic, Nicolas Prothias, Cyril Tchernomordic, Renaud Staut, Mathieu Trintzius ADDITIONAL CHARACTER MODELING Alexandre Grégoire PROP MODELING SUPERVISOR Nathalie Perre PROP MODELING Laurent Hamery, Laurent Hubert, Olivier Lesaint, Patricia Maginez, Cédric Nicolas, Renaud Staut LIPSYNC Frédéric Sanchez SCENE BUILD SUPERVISOR Christèle Jolens SCENE BUILD Salem Arfaoui, Drifa Benseghir, Pierre Collet, Nicolas Dabos, Bertrand Dubromel, Michel Guillemain, Laurent Laban, Benoît Lacoste, Bernard Lacroix, Sarah Lellouche, Sy Pheng Lim, Patricia Magniez, Stephane Mangin, Cyrille Martin, Arnaud de Mulhenheim, Fabrice Sénia, Olivier Revillon ANIMATION DIRECTORS Michel Raimbault, François Perreau, Christèle Jolens ASSISTANT ANIMATION DIRECTOR Dang Khai Quang ANIMATION Salem Arfaoui, Drifa Benseghir, Chloé Bocktaels, Cao Thi Khuong, Pasquale Carlotti, Nicolas Cazaux, Marie Celaya, Gérald Clevy, Pierre Collet, Jocelyne Cravery, Nicolas Dabos, Guillaume Dhont, Do Cao Anh, Do Thi Tranh Lan, Doan Quoc Trung, Bertrand Dubromel, Jérôme Duraud, Carlo Giesa, Michel Guillemain, Ho Doan, Huynh Ngoc Long, Cédric Jeanne, Laurent Laban, Benoît Lacoste, Bernard Lacroix, Jean Charles Laurent, Le Quang Toan, Blandine Lecointe, Isabelle Leduc, Laurent Leleu, Sarah Lellouche, Sy Pheng Lim, Patricia Magniez, Stephane Mangin, Cyrille Martin, Raida Mechiri, Adeline Monin, Julien Moulinier, Arnaud de Mulhenheim, Ngo Quoc Huy, Nguyen An Vinh, Nguyen Dang Khoa, Nguyen Dinh Thanh, Nguyen Duc Tuan Dat, Nguyen Le Chi, Nguyen Long Giang, Nguyen Minh Thang, Nguyen Phan Phi Van, Cédric Nicolas, Vincent Odic, Nicolas Prothais, Phung Dinh Thanh, Olivier Revillon, Gaël Sabourin, Fabrice Senia, Tran Xuan Thao, Tran Dinh Kim Son, Tran Le Thuong Hoai, Truong Manh Hung, Baptiste Von Opstal, Vu Duc Trong, Vu Ngoc Kim Mai LIGHTING SUPERVISOR Thierry Grizard ASSISTANT LIGHTING SUPERVISORS Fabien Guiliani, Vanessa Lamblet LIGHTING Hugo Arcier, Saidou Bernabe, Nicolas Bernard, Julien Brami, Florent Cadel, Norbert Crétinon, Ludovic Davidian, Thomas Dobrolowski, Karine Féron, Julien Forest, Élise Garcette, Fabien Guiliami, Sophie Guillois, Laurent Hamery, Xavier de L'Hermuzière, Laurent Hubert, François Jumel, Vanessa Lamblet, Céline Lardet, Bruno Leprovost, Olivier Lesaint, Sun Limet, Olivier Marci, Jordane Ménard, Mélina Milcent, Olivier Modr, Florence Pernet, Bruno Pierron, Hannible Poenaru, Olivier Sarecot, Renaud Staut, Samuel Stévenin, Benoît Vincent VISUAL EFFECTS SUPERVISOR Freddy Chaleur VISUAL EFFECTS Emilien Dessons, Olivier Georges, Malik Nahassia, Cédric Nicolas, Mathieu Trintzius, Sébestien Rossi COMPOSITING SUPERVISOR Jean-François Azzopardi COMPOSITING Frédéric Barbe, Pascal Barthe, David Brochard, Brice Debieuvre, Fanny Herman, Frédéric Husset, Régis Schuller, Cyril Tchernomordic PRODUCTION MANAGER Corine Marcel PRODUCTION MANAGER ASSISTANTS Lam Thi My Loi, Alexandra Lèfeve, Antoine Ormières, Jacques Romeu, Anne-Laure To, Julien Wieser IT SUPERVISOR Christophe Archambault IT COORDINATION Blandine Nicolas CGI COORDINATION Valérie Gabriel ASSISTANT IT COORDINATION Pierre Brindel, Ludovic Gourmelon DATA MANAGERS Alexandra Lèfeve, Alexandre Lizier, Georges Seguin PRODUCTION ADMINISTRATION François-Xavier Château, Tran Hong Anh TRANSLATION Nguyen Ngoc Hong Loan TECHNICAL SUPPORT Chau Quoc Dung, Duong Thi Nhu Y, Ngo Hoai Phuong, Nguyen Minh Bao, Nguyen Thai Bao Long, Tran Thi Uyen TECHNICAL SUPPORT COORDINATION Nguyen Thi Cham Chy, Ta Thi Huyen Thu SYSTEM ADMINISTRATION Huynh Hoa Thom, Jean-Marc Le Guen, Philippe Jacquot, Ngo Hoai Linh, Nguyen Duc Thinh, Nguyen Tho Danh, Phan Viet Chinh, Jean-Marc Stephani EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION ASSISTANT EDITORS Russell Eaton, Barbara Gerety, Karen Hathaway ADDITIONAL ASSISTANT EDITORS Lisa P. Davis, Ralph A. Eusebio, Tony Mizgalski, Vartan Nazarian, Arthur Noda, Timothy P. Vila POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Mark Bollinger POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Ken Poteat TRACK READING Skip Craig SOUND SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Donald J. Malouf, M.P.S.E. SUPERVISING DIALOGUE/ADR EDITOR Thomas G. Whiting DIALOGUE/ADR EDITORS Tammy Fearing, Lisa J. Levine, G. W. Brown, Devon Curry, M.P.S.E. FOLEY EDITORS Dan Yale, Charles W. Ritter ASSISTANT SOUND EDITOR Cindy Jo "CJ" Rinkleman FOLEY ARTISTS Dan O'Connell, John Cucci FOLEY MIXERS James Ashwill, Robert Duarte FOLEY RECORDED AT One Step Up RE-RECORDING MIXERS Terry O'Bright, C.A.S., Keith Rogers, C.A.S. DIALOGUE RECORDING Carlos Sotolongo ASSISTANT DIALOGUE ENGINEER David Guerrero ADR GROUP MIXER Doc Kane RECORDIST Erik Flockoi ADR RECORDIST Jeannette Browning ADDITIONAL VOICES Gregg Berger, Cork Hubbert, Kellie Martin, Edie McClurg, Rob Paulsen, Peter Siragusa, Gene Weygandt, April Winchell LOOP GROUP Kirk Baily, Sally Ann Brooks, Oliver Brown, David Cowgill, Rachel Crane, Jackie Gonneau, Wendy Hoffman, Nicolette Little, Mark Robert Myers, Zoe Poll, Phil Proctor, Al Rodrigo, Andre Sogliuzzo, W. K. Stratton MUSIC "SHARE THIS DAY" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Danny Jacob AND Matt Bissonette PERFORMED BY Josh Kelley JOSH KELLEY APPEARS COURTESY OF HOLLYWOOD RECORDS PRODUCED AND ARRANGED BY Danny Jacob BACKGROUND VOCALS Matt Bissonette "IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR" WRITTEN BY Edward Pola AND George Wyle ARRANGED BY Stephen James Taylor "BELLES ON ICE" COMPOSED, ARRANGED AND CONDUCTED BY Mark Watters ORCHESTRATED BY Mark Watters Christopher Klatman Don Nemitz "MAKE ME LOOK GOOD" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Jim Wise PERFORMED BY Tom Leonard ARRANGED, ORCHESTRATED AND CONDUCTED BY Martin Erskine VOCAL ARRANGEMENT BY Rick Logan CHORUS Walt Harrah Rick Logan Gerald White "WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS" ARRANGED BY Stephen James Taylor Martin Erskine "WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS/DECK THE HALLS/JINGLE BELLS" ARRANGED BY J. Eric Schmidt WONDERFUL MUSIC COMPANY, INC. PERFORMED BY Wayne Allwine AS MICKEY MOUSE Tony Anselmo AS DONALD DUCK Bill Farmer AS GOOFY Shaun Fleming AS YOUNG MAX Tress MacNeille AS DAISY Russi Taylor AS MINNIE MOUSE DISNEY HOLIDAY CHORUS SOPRANOS Joanna Bushnell, Elin Carlson, Monique Donnelly, Fran Durham, Linda Harmon, Terri Koide, Bobbi Page, Eyvonne Williams, Terry Wood ALTOS Susan Boyd, Leanna Brand, Clydene Jackson Edwards, Debbie Hall, Karen Harper, Luana Jackman, Myrna Matthews, Donna Medine, Carmen Twillie TENORS Enoch Asmuth, Amick Byram, Augostino Castagnola, Dwayne Condon, Randy Crenshaw, Tim Davis, Jim Gilstrap, Rick Logan, Gabriel Rutman, Gerald White BARITONES/BASSES Vatsche Barsoumian, Dick Bolks, Eric Bradley, Alvin Chea, Scott Dicken, Bob Joyce, Kerry Katz, Guy Maeda, John West CHILDREN Ryan Dyer, Zoe Merrill, Meagan Moore, Aaron Page MUSIC SUPERVISOR Kimberly Oliver MUSIC EDITOR Dominick Certo, M.P.S.E. ASSISTANT MUSIC EDITOR Mike Bader ORCHESTRATION BY Stephen James Taylor, Walter Murphy, Marshall Bowen, Andrew Kinney, James Stemple SONGS AND SCORE RECORDED AND MIXED BY Frank Wolf "BELLES ON ICE" SEQUENCE RECORDED AND MIXED BY Armin Steiner SONGS AND SCORE RECORDED AT Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studios, Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox SCORE AND SONGS MIXED AT O'Henry Studios, Burbank, CA ORCHESTRA CONTRACTOR Reggie Wilson VOCALS RECORDED BY Frank Wolf, Cary Butler VOCAL CONTRACTORS Bobbi Page, Rick Logan MUSIC PREPARATION BY Ross de Roach, Booker White ADMINISTRATOR OF MUSIC PREPARATION Jason Henkel MUSIC PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Clint Heidorn DOLBY / MPAA / IATSE COPYRIGHT ©2004 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM PRODUCED BY DiSNEYToon S T U D I O S WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:2004 Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Disneytoon Studios